I'll Make A Newsie Out Of You!
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Different Disney Songs for the Newsies..plzz read!there real fun! RR! ch.17 is up! Colors of new york..
1. I'll Make A Newsie Out Of You!

::::OKKKK...I was thinking of this at 1:23 a.m while lying in bed so I decided to write it..Disney owns Newsies and I'll Make A Man out of You is from "Mulan"and If ya like It I'll make more songs!!!  
  
I'll Make A Newsie Out Of You  
  
Jack:"Let's get down to business  
  
To defeat the Huns(scabbas)  
  
Did they sent me daughters  
  
When I asked for sons  
  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
  
But you can bet before we're through  
  
Mister, I'll make Newsie out of you  
  
Tranquil as a forest  
  
But on fire that well  
  
Once you find your centre  
  
You are sure to sell  
  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
  
And you haven't got a clue  
  
Somehow I'll make a Newsie out of you  
  
Davey "I'm never gonna catch my breath  
  
Kid-Blink-"Say goodbye to those who know me  
  
Mush"-Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
  
Spot-" This guy's got them scared to death  
  
Skittery-"Hope he doesn't see right through me  
  
Snipeshooter-" Now I really wish that I knew how to swim  
  
Newsies and Jack "(Be a Newsie) We must be swift as the coursing river  
  
(Be a Newsie) With all the force of a great typhoon  
  
(Be a Newsie) With all the strength of a raging fire  
  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
Jack "Time is racing toward us  
  
Till the Scabbas arrive  
  
Heed my every order  
  
And you might survive "  
  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
  
How could I make a newsie out of you?  
  
Newsies and Jack "(Be a Newsie) We must be swift as the coursing river  
  
(Be a Newsie) With all the force of a great typhoon  
  
(Be a Newsie) With all the strength of a raging fire  
  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
Newsies and Jack "(Be a Newsie) We must be swift as the coursing river  
  
(Be a Newsie) With all the force of a great typhoon  
  
(Be a Newsie) With all the strength of a raging fire  
  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!  
  
::::Okkkkk..Should I make another one..Sorry If It Sucks.So ummm Give me ideas!!! 


	2. A Newsies Life 4 Me

::::::::Hi Im Back..I decided to make another one since someone requested Under the Sea I finally thought of something for it...R/R!!! I hope it's good....I tried to make it seem more Newsies the Little Mermaid..lol! I don't own Newsies orLittle Mermaid..Disney does!!! So R/R!!!  
  
A Newsie Life 4 me..(Under the Sea)  
  
Davey sighed he was new and had just met Jack and the rest of the manhattan Newsies. Along with Spot Conlon,Leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. And he got an offer from some rich guy to work for him, and he'll become real rich. But when all the Newsies were hangin at Tibby's, and he told them the offer..Jack stood up and walked over to him, and said  
  
(Music Plays)  
  
Jack Saying  
  
"Davey, Listen to me  
  
The rich world is a mess  
  
Life with the newsies  
  
Is better than anything sey got here  
  
" Spot Conlon Singing  
  
"Selling papes is always better"  
  
With my best friend Jake  
  
You dream about being a scabba  
  
But that's a big mistake  
  
Just look at the world around you  
  
Standin here at da Lodging door  
  
Having Friends that love you  
  
what more are you looking for?  
  
Mush singing  
  
A Newsie life for me,A Newsie life for me  
  
Davey, It's better!  
  
Just read the letter..  
  
Take it from me...  
  
Newsies singing  
  
"While outside we work all day  
  
Out in the sun we slave away  
  
To bad we aint fish that are devoted to floating...  
  
A Newsie life for me...  
  
Kid-Blink singing  
  
"Inside all da Newsies are happy  
  
It's after da papes dey roll  
  
Da runaways outside aint happy  
  
Dere sad because there wet and cold  
  
But da runaways outside are lucky  
  
They're sure to sell  
  
One day when Pultrizer is angry  
  
Guess who will be innn jail...  
  
Newsies Singin  
  
"Wo-no..a newsie life for me, A newsie life for me!  
  
Nobody beat us, kill us, and cheat us  
  
In frickazee  
  
We's what the scabbas love to cook..  
  
Hiding out, We's off da hook.  
  
We's got no humble, We start da rumble!  
  
A newsie life for me, A newsie life for me  
  
A newsie life for me, A newsie life for me  
  
Since life is sweet here, We got da beat here  
  
Naturally (naturally-ee-ee-ee)  
  
Newsies Still Singin (Specs lead singer)  
  
Even a newsie likes to stay  
  
They get the urge and start to play  
  
We've got spirit, you've got to hear it  
  
A newsie life for me  
  
Specs Singing(And Newsies)  
  
The Snipe play da pipe  
  
Mush shakin' his Tush  
  
Shay Carp play da harp  
  
Race play da bass and they soundin' sharp.  
  
Spot playin hot  
  
The fluke is the duke of soul (oh yeah)  
  
Then Dave, he can play the Ling's on the strings  
  
Medda larkson she sings  
  
Da fan girls dey shout  
  
They know where it's at  
  
and Newsies GO GO GO!!!  
  
Skittery Singin (Newsies singin to)  
  
Yeah, A newsie life for me  
  
When Miss Eline begins to beguine  
  
It's music to me (music to me)  
  
What do they got, something to hand?  
  
We've got a hot Newsies band  
  
Each little Spot startin to get hot  
  
A newsies life for me  
  
Each little Les, Lifes a mess  
  
A newsies life for me  
  
Each little Mush shakin' their Tush  
  
A newsies life for me  
  
Each little Blink, We've got time to think  
  
Girl's think were cuties, Since we are Newsies  
  
Life is a mile, Were hitting da style.  
  
A newsies life for me..  
  
Davey smiled. Now getting a relization of how different each life was...Newsies seemed like the kind hearted souls..While the rich seemed heartless....  
  
"Hey Davey you coming?'' Davey turned around to see the newsies staring at him. So he smiled and nodded and walked away with them.Wonder what tommorow will bring.  
  
::::::::::OKKKKK...Sorry that sucked..I was thinking as I wrote...So don't get mad at me...Yes I'll make more if you give me song ideas so Farthywell!!!I hope you like it!! 


	3. Everybody Wants to be a Newsie!

:::;Ok..Sure Rachel Im gonna use that Yay!!! Ok..Disney owns Newsies and Everybody wants to be a cat is from The Aristo Cats..so R/R!!! and read my other newsies stories!!

Everybody Wants 2 be a Newsie

A Random girl walking by the Newsies and she asks them why would anyone like to be a Newsie?

So they tell her..........

Racetrack Singin

"Well, little lady,let me illusidate here

Everybody wants to be a newsie

Because a Newsies's the only newsie

Who gets called a cutie..

Jack Kelly singin

"Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that newsie beat

'Cause everything else is obsolete

Racetrack Singing

"strickly high button shoes

A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born

Race still.

"Everytime he plays

Jack Singing

"But with a square in the act

You can set music back

Racetrack Singin

''To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day

Jack Singin

"I've heard some corny birds who who tried to sing

Racetrack Singing

"Still a newsie's the only newsie who knows how to swing

Spot Singin

"Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like dat

Jack Singin

''When everybody wants to be a newsie..

Jack and Race Singin

''square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born Everytime he plays

Jack singin

''Oh a rinky tinky tinky (that sounds funny, huh?)

Jack and Race Singin

''With a square in the act you can set music back To the cave man days

Medda singin

''Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Jack

''Yes.

Jack and Medda singing

Everybody wants to be a newsie

Beause a newsie is the only newsie who get's called a cutie.

While playin' singin your always consider a cutie..

'Cause everybody digs a dancing newsie.

Mush

Oh boy fellas, lets rock this joint!

Kid-Blink

Ha ha groovy newsies!

Swifty

Shanghai, Honk Kong, Egg Foo Yong

Fortune cookie always wrong.

That's a hot one!

(you hear a harp)

Sarah sings.(guys drool)

''If you want to turn me on

Play your horn don't spare the tone,

and blow a little soul into the tune.

Jack

Lets take it to another key.

Racetrack

Modulate, and wait for me

I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon

Jack

''The other cats will all commence

Congregating on the fence.

Underneath the alley's only light

Sarah.

Where every note is out of sight

(more music plays)

All Newsies

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a Newsie!

Racetrack.

Halejuah!

Newsies.

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a newsies! Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a newsie! Everybody, everybody, everybody now....

The Girl nods and smiles and asks Race on a date. Ractrack and her leave to go have fun.

:::::Ok..I know I didnt change much but oh well...any more Song ideas????


	4. A Whole New York

::::::Ok..Ya it's kinda slash in a way..but oh well...It's A Jack and Davey fic!!! A Whole New World by Aladdin...

A Whole New York

David sighed, and asked Jack if he knew everything about this place..and ih he could give him a tour..So Jack took Davey's and as tey walked he began to sing..

Jack Kelly

I can show you New York  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Davey, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic walk tonight.

A whole new york  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming...

Davey smiles and starts to sing.

A whole new york  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm over here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in the whole new york with you  
Now I'm in a whole new york with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond night.

Jack and Davey singing together.

A whole new york  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new york  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new york with you

A whole new york  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me...

They both hear snickers. They turn around to see all the newsies laughing at them both. They looked down to realize they were holding hands. and they back away in fear!

Spot laughed and said."Aww..don't act all innocent Jacky-boy...

"Ya.."Skittery joined in."we knows you two did something.

Racetrack laughed "ya..we'se can tell from the song...you'se two just sang..''

Kid-Blink and Mush started singing to (mocking them both) As Jack and Davey blushed and moved away...

::::::Ok..theres another chapter....R/R!!! anymore song ideas?


	5. Once Upon A Time In New York City

:::::::Ok..Thanx Rachel koodles4you..Im gonna use those songs now..Im surprized i didnt think of that Oliver and Company is one of my fav. disney movies ever! so heres Once Upon a time in new york City

Once Upon A Time In New York City..

The Newsies watch as Davey and Les leave. They all got in a fight with the Delacey brothers..and Davey got hit real bad and Les didnt..As the Newsie left to. Jack stayed and started to sing

Jack Kelly Singing

Now its always once upon a time,In New York City. Its a big old battle, Tough old town, its true. But beginnings are contagious there,Always setting stages there. They're always turning pages there for you. And it great the way it all begins, In New York City.

Right away, you're making time, and making friends. No one cares where you were yesterday If they pick you out, you're on your way, To a Once Upon that never ends

So Davey, don't be shy Go out there and go and try. Believin' that you're the guy, They're dying to see.... Cause a dream's no crime Not once upon a time, Once upon a time in New York City.

If its always once upon a time in New York City, Why does night fall leave you feeling so alone. How could any one stay starry-eyed, When its raining cats and dogs outside. And the rain has said, "Now you're on your own.".

So Davey don't be scared, Though yesterday no one cared. They're getting your place prepared, Where you want to be.

Keep your dream alive, Dreaming is still how the strong survive, Once upon a time in New York City (x2)

And its always once upon a time, In New York City

Jack sighs, and walks toward the lodging house.

::::::Im sorry Davey and Jack seem like brothers oh well what do u think? R/R!!!


	6. Why Should I Worry?

:::::::;Ok..Another one suggested by one cool chick!! Koodles4you..dude, go read her stories they rock anyways R/R!!!Oliver In Company's Why should I worry..I don't own...

Why Should I Worry?

All the newsies were having a party. Jack threw some cake at Oscar Delancey, who was walking by. and he began to chase him as Jack ran throughout the street and hopping onto things singing...

Jack Kelly

One minute I'm in Central Park Then I'm down on Delancey Street From the Bow'ry to St Marks There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm streetwise I can improvise Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm streetsmart I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime But I got street savoire faire Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city But once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown

Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime But I got street savoire faire Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just doopulation And I got street saviore faire

(Sarah and Medda)Ev'rything goes Ev'rything fits(Jack) They love me at the Chelsea They adore me at the Ritz

Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line I got street savoire faire

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (Newsies)

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (Newsies)

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (Newsies)

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (Newsies)

Everyone laughs, as Jack side step The Delaceys and they fall face first in some tamatoe pie and alot of other gooey stuff!

:::::::Ok..I'll make another one tommorow..So R/R!!!


	7. Reflection

::::::::::Ok..Im back with another..umm...Disney owns Newsies and Reflection is from Mulan...this is songfic for Spot Conlon(my fav. Newsie)...Mush-grll3 suggested it and thanx for saying im created..your cool!! wwell here ya go!! R/R!!!

Reflection

Spot Conlon sighed, he just got in a fight with Jack Kelly. They were arguing over a girl. That they both found attactive..and the girl thought, that Spot was a good for nothing jerk...So she went with Jack kelly.And all his friends, expected him to act all tough. And fight Jack..it's true that alot of people fear him...But only if they knew the real him...all inside.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that guy I see

Staring straight back at me

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that guy I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

Who I am inside

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I'm am inside

When will my reflection show

Who I'm am inside....

Spot sighed, As he walked back to the Brooklyn lodging house.

::::::::;Sorry It sucks and I didnt change much..I'll try to make the next one better(well the next 1's for my lil. Cousin he might like it..)!!! R/R!!!


	8. Give me a whistle!

::::::::Ok..Sorry if this is stupid and pointless..But This song Give a little whistle is from "Pinnochio" I wrote this for my 7 yr. old cousin..so ya....R/R!! or you don't havce to read this...it's just a little sumthin for my cousin...who's sick..

Give A Little Whistle

Jack Kelly and Les Jacobs were singing to some little kids. That were lost and homeless. And they decided to cheer them up...they were also singing to a sad little boy. who stood out in the crowd...

(Jack Kelly)

''Thats it!

Come on now!

Let's Sing It!

When you get in trouble

and you don't know right from wrong

give a little whistle, give a little whistle

When you meet temptation

and the urge is very strong

give a little whistle, give a little whistle

Not just a little squeak, pucker up and blow

and if you're whistle is weak, yell

(Les Jacobs)

Jack Kelly!

(Jack Kelly)

Right!

Take the strait and narrow path

and if you start to slide

give a little whistle, give a little whistle

and always let your conscience be your guide

Take the strait and narrow path

and if you start to slide

give a little whistle (yoo-hoo)

give a little whistle (yoo-HOO!)

and always let your conscience be your guide

(Les Jacobs)

And always let your conscience be your guide!

The kids and newsies there, clapped. The little boy smiled. And walked away.

:::::::::Ok..Sorrry I tried to cheer my cousin up..and get this! My brother's girlfriend is pregnant(she's 18) and my brother's 17. and when my mom told my cousin(Tristain) that he was gonna have a baby..Tristain said "Nuh-uh..He's not fat!" man that was funny.....Ne-ways R/R!!! Dude..im gonna be a aunt..im 14 by the way and duuuuuudeeeeeeee!


	9. Best Of Friends!

::::::Ok......Im am back...This is a fic for the main Newsies-Jack Kelly, Spot, Kid-Blink, and Racetrack...the song Best Of friends is from "the Fox and the hound"..R/R!!!

Best of friends...

Jack Kelly and some of the other newsies..were talkin and walkin. Talkin about there friendship and what it all means..so.....

(Jack Kelly)

''When you're the best of friends,

Having so much fun together,

You're the best of friends.

(Racetrack)

''Life's a happy game,

You could clown around for ever,

Neither one of you sees your natural boundaries,

Life's one happy game.

(Spot)

''If only the world wouldn't get in your way,

If only people would just let you play,

They'd say you're both being fools,

You're breaking all the rules,

They can't understand,

The magic of your wonderland.

(Kid-Blink)

''When you're the best of friends,

Sharing all that you discover,

When these moments have passed,

Will that friendship last?

Who can't say there's a way?

Oh I hope,

I hope it never ends,

Cause you're the best of friends.

The Newsies laughed. As they headed off to the lodging house.

::::::Sorry It sucked...I think Im getting sick too.....ugh...Ne-ways R/R!!! Im on and they have alot of disney songs im might do so ya.


	10. Part of this world

:::::::::Okie-Doke...Im here for anudda!!! Part of your world..is fom The Little Mermaid...and this is about Mush....Disney owns Newsies!! R/R!! like say Mush had a father who hates the Newsies and Mush rally likes to be one....and Mush is a young kid!! R/R...

Part of this world

"Mush! Being a newsie is worthless!"His father shouted at him. Mush was one of the good, strong, and cute newsies. that everyone, but his father likes. His father seems to hate Newsies..But Mush loves the life of a newsies....."There must be something serously wrong with you, Mush! If you love the life of a newsie!" His father yelled at him. Mush walked off and sighed.He was carrying a box of his things he found...when he was just a child.

(Mush)

''Maybe he's right

Maybe there is something the matter with me...

I just don't see how a newsie that sells such great papes could

be bad...

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy

The boy who has everything?

Look at this trove,

Treasures untold,

How many wonders can New York hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, he's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmo's and plenty

I've got woozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!

But who cares?

I want more!

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancing

Walking around in those

What do you call 'em? oh, boots! (ok..i know he aint that poor..but oh well)

Selling your papes you don't get too far

Papes are required for yelling, dancing, singing(lol)

Strolling along down the

What's that word again? dirt road...

Around here we walk

Around here we dance

Around here we run

Slaving away in the sun

Wandering free

Im glad I could be

Part of this world

What would I give

If I could live

Out of this dreamworld?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Oh how grand

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand a sin

With bright young men

Sick of being poor

Standin' at the door

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a scabba and why are dey

What's the word? mean

When I beam

Wouldn't I see

What a newsie I can be?

Out in the poor

Standin' at the door

So i can be

Part of this world

Later on, Mush met a guy named Jack Kelly. and that's how got to be a newsie. and had his nick name Mush....

::::::::Sorry...If It sucked..So which one's your fav.? If you have one...r/r!!


	11. That's what friends are for!

::::::::::::::Ok..Her's another..It's That's what friends are for..from The Jungle Book...r/r..

That's what friends are for...

Davey was feeling depressed. Jack Kelly noticed it, As well as the rest of the Newsies..Probally because, The Delanceys told him he had no friends or anything..So The Newsies decided to cheer him up!

(Newsies)

''We're your friends We're your friends We're your friends to the bitter end

When you're alone Who comes around To pluck you up When you are down And when you're outside, looking in Who's there to open the door? That's what friends are for!

Who's always eager to extend A friendly hand? That's what friends are for!

And when you're lost in dire need Who's at your side at lightning speed? We're friends of every newsie Comin' down the pike In fact we never met an newsie We didn't like, didn't like

So you can see We're friends in need And friends in need Are friends indeed We'll keep you safe In the jungle forevermore That's what friends are for!

Davey smiled. At his Newsie friends trying to cheer him up! So he smiled. And they all did a Newsie group bash! By smacking stomaches and chests together.

:::::::Sorry..I didnt space it out or anything...Sorry it sucked!!!R/R


	12. Dream to Dream

:::::::::ok..Heres yet another song and it's from from a cool disney movie An American Tale:Fival goes west....

Dream to Dream

Set during the Strike. And Jack and Sarah taking a walk at night together. While Jack sighs, and starts to think of Santa Fe. And his relationship with Sarah and his newsies.

(Jack Kelly)

''Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night When the world was wrong I can still make it right I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams, until they come true Come with me, you will see what I mean There's a world inside No one else ever sees You will go so far in my dreams Somewhere in my dreams Your dreams will come true There is a star, waiting to guide us Shinning inside us, when we close our eyes''

(Sarah)

''Don't let go, if you stay close to me In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see Dreams to dream, As near as can be Inside you and me, they always come true.......

Jack and Sarah smile at eachother. As the head off into a endless night....

:::::::Sorry this sucked to....I suck at writig stuff..Which one do ya like best??


	13. Newsies Sellin' Nights

::::::::;Ok..Heres yet anudda one! Arabian Nights from "Aladdin" so..R/R and it's about a young girl named Piper who's sings of her life in New York

Newsie Selling Nights

A young girl named Piper. Watched as the Newsies sell da Papes. She thought of a good song so she walked outside and started to sing!

(Piper)

''Oh I come from a State, from a faraway place Where the newsboys always roam Where they sock you in the face. If they think your a scabba disgrase. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home.

When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the selling in the mornin is right Come on down Take a glance. Jump in and make a dance On another another Newsie Selling night ....

Newsie selling nights Like sellin days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways..

Newsie Sellin nights 'Neath da Newsie moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes....

The Newsies smiled at her. She smiled back. Jack then told Piper he'd like to see her at Medda's.The other newsies agreed. She laughed, and continued on her way.

Sorry that sucked to..hmm...What u think? r/r


	14. Prince Jacki!

::::::::This is Prince Jackie!! Prince Ali from "Aladdin"(I like Aladdin alot) so R/R

Prince Jackie

It was Jack Kelly's Birthday. And his newsies decided to throw a part and sing for him. and he sat on a chair held up by alot of newsies..and they began to sing...

(Spot)

Make way for Prince Jackie Say hey! It's Prince Jackie

(Kid-Blink)

''Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

(Mush)

''Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Oh! You gonna love this guy!

(Racetrack Singin)

''Prince Jackie! Fabulous he! Jacki Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your sunday salaam The come and meet his spectacular coterie

(Skittery)

''Prince Jacki! Mighty is he! Jacki Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Jacki

(Bumlets)

'' He's got seventy-five golden coins (Don't they look lovely Specs?) Purple peacocks He's got fifty-three (Fabulous Spotty i love the feathers) When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

(Sarah)

''Prince Jacki! Handsome is he, Jacki Ababwa That physique! How can I speak Weak at the knee Well, get on out in that square Adjust your veil and prepare To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Jacki!

(Snoddy)  
  
"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys) And to view them he charges no fee (He's generous, so generous) He's got newsies,goils,friends (Proud to work for him) They bow to his whim love selling with him We're just lousy with loyalty to Jacki ! Prince Ali!

(Spot)

''Prince Jacki! Amorous he! Jacki Ababwa Heard your goil was a sight lovely to see And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by With sixty newsies, papes galore With his friends and songs A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers His birds that warble on key Make way for prince Jacki!

Everyone around clapped and cheered. Jack smirked, As he was set down and Sarah kissed him. And the party began.

:::::::Sorry it sucked..(i know i say that everytime oh well) whch one is your fav now? r/r..


	15. Circle of friends

:::::::ok..Heres yet anudda one..Circle of life is from "The Lion King"(Best Movie Ever..Right Rachel?..lol) r/r...

Circle Of Friends..(reminds you of Raven,Olando Brown,Hilary Duff ,Kristy Ramano and the other teens..huh?)

All the Newsies were gathered in a circle..and they decided to have fun and sing..

(Jack Kelly)

''From the day we arrived in Manhattan And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round ...

(Mush)

''It's the Circle of Friends And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Friends ...

(Kid-Blink)

''It's the Circle of Friends And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Friends...

The Newsies sighed..and tried to think of another one...

:::ok..I didnt change much oh well sorry!...R/R!!!


	16. Be Prepared

::::::::Ok..Here's anudda one..Be Prepared from THe Lion King..and Disney owns Newsies.and pretend it's during the strike or sumthin....So uh..r/r!! oh! and it's Jack and Spot singin to their Newsies.. ok..ok this might sound harsh..but it's supposed to got wit dis...rr

Be Prepared

( Jack Kelly)

''I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride ''

(Spot)

''It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking Leaders and successions Even you can't be caught unawares..''

(Jack)

''So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer ''

(Davey) ''And where do we feature? (Spot)''Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! ''

(Newsies)

''Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared. For what?

(Jack)

''For the death of the Pultizer.''

(Skittery)

''Why, is he sick?

(Spot)

''No, you fool. We'll kill him. And the Delancey's too!

(Newsies)

''Great idea! Who needs a Leader? No leader, no leader, la la la la la la la.

(Spot and Jack)

''Idiots! There will be a leader!

(Snipeshooter)

''But you said... ''

(Spot and Jack)

''We will be the leaders. Stick to sellin' papes, and you'll never go hungry again!

(Newsies)

''Yay! All right! Long live the leada! Long live the leada!

(Newsies)

''It's great that we'll soon be connected With a leada who'll be all-time adored

(Jack)

''Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point htat I must emphasize is You won't get a sell a pape without me.

(Spot,Jack and Newsies)

''So prepare for the coup of the centrury Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh!) Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food) Decades of denial (We repeat) Is simply why I'll (Endless feast) Be leada undisputed (Aaaaaaah!) Respected, saluted (Aaaaaaah!) And seen for the wonder I am (Aaaaaaah!)

(Newsies)

''Yes, my feet and ambitions are bared Be prepared!

''Yes, my feet and ambitions are bared Be prepared!

:::::::ok..I know that one sucked..Ne-ways which one did you like..though I think I know which one..it's my fav. to!..ne-ways r/r!!


	17. Colors Of New York

:::::::::My last one for tonight..or of the Wind..from "Pocahontas" rr It's about a young girl named..Pigeon..and she's singin her feelings to the Newsies and mainly da leadas in New York!! rr................

Color's Of New york

(Jack and Spot)

You think I'm just an ignorant leader And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so But still I cannot see, if the leader one is me How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know...

(Pigeon)

''You think you own whatever street you land on New York is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and newsie, Has a life, has a spirit, has a name. ''

''You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knew ''

''Have you ever heard the runaway cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning scabber why he grinned Can you sing with all the voices of manhattan Can you paint with all the colours of the New york? Can you paint with all the colours of the new york? ''

''Come take the hidden papes of the newsies Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once never wonder what they're worth''

''The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the runaways are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle in a loop that never ends''

''Have you ever heard the runaway cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning scabber why he grinned Can you sing with all the voices of manhattan Can you paint with all the colours of the New york? Can you paint with all the colours of the new york? ''

''How good does a small newsie yearn? If you ignore it then you'll never learn And you'll never hear the runaways cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the manhattan. We need to paint with all the colours of the New York ''

''You can own manhattan(or brooklyn) and still All you'll own is manhattan(or brooklyn) until You can paint with all the colours of the new york....

:::::::ok..Im goin' to sleep..Im bored..Sorry these suck! well good night, good mornin', good day, good whatever....plzz r/r....


	18. Tale As Old As Time

::::::Ok..heres anudda one!! Tale As Old As Time is from "Beauty and the Beast" so rr.....

except this isnt called

Tale as old as time...

All the Newsies were having a feast. and their was dancing and everything. And all the Newsies have girlfriends!

(Mush)

''Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly''

(Racetrack)

''Just a little change  
Big to say the least  
All a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Newsies and a feast.''

(Jack)

''Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.''

(Kid-Blink)

''Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Sugar is sweet and strange  
Finding food can change  
Learning it was wrong.''

(Spot)

''Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Newsies and a feast.''

(Specs)

''Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Newsies and a Feast

Everyone began to eat. And party!

::::::Sorry I was hungry..While writing..oh well rr


	19. Two Worlds

::::::::Ok..I didnt change anything here ok? Two Worlds is from "Tarzan" so rr.....

Two Worlds

(Jack)

''Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family   
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lies we see  
A paradise untouched by man  
Within this worlds blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace  
Softly tread the dirt below your feed now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace  
Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here  
No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
Tu guide these lives we see ......''

:::::Sorry..I like the song...and ya........


	20. You'll Be In My Heart

:::::::::::I don't own Newsies(Disney does) I don't own You'll be in my heart from "Tarzan"

You'll Be In My Heart

Jack and Sarah were sitting together. At Tibbys. When Sarah was feeling sad. Jack could sense it. Some newsies walked in. And some had black eyes. And they looked sad as well. So Jack decided to cheer them all up. By singing, Of course.

(Jack Kelly)

''Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong   
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry   
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always   
Always .....

The Newsies smiled at Jack. Sarah and Jack shared a pationette kiss.

::::Ok..that was lame I know....oh well R/R!!!


	21. You Can Sell! You Can Sell!

::::::::Ok..this is a parody You Can Fly! You Can Fly! From "Peter Pan" so rr...

You Can Sell! You Can Sell!

David smiled. He just sold fiftey papes on his first day.and of course....Jack and the Newsies noticed so The newsies danced, while...

(Jack Kelly and Newsies)

Think of the presents you've brought  
Any merry little thought  
Think of Christmas, think of snow  
Think of sleigh bells Here we go!  
Like a newsie taught in well  
You can sell! You can sell!  
You can sell! You can sell!  
Soon you'll yell all around the room  
All it takes is faith and trust  
But the thing that's a positive must  
Is a little bit of newsie dust  
The dust is a positive must  
You can sell! You can sell!  
You can sell! You can sell!  
When there's a smile in your heart  
There's no better time to start  
It's a very simple plan  
You can do what the birdies can  
At least it's worth a yell  
You can sell! You can sell!  
You can sell! You can sell!

David and Spot rolled their eyes.(Spot was there but didnt sing or dance)

"Dat's da most pathetic ting ever.."Spot mumbled.

"You got me.."David muttered.

The Newsies were still dancing.and havin a blast! That they didn't even see, Spot and David walk away..

:::Don't get me wrong..But I can't really imagine David and Spot singin in a song like that....I LUV Peter Pan...so rr


	22. Following The Leader

:::::::::::Ok..Here's yet anuuda...Following The Leader is from "Peter Pan" so rr.......

Following The Leader

The Newsies and their leader Jack Kelly. Were walking (more like marching) down the street..while the newsies were singin...

(Newsies)

''Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because he told us so  
Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
We're out for fun  
And this is the game we play:  
Come on, join in  
And sing your troubles away  
With a teedle ee dum  
A teedle do tee day  
We're following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because he told us so  
Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
We march along and  
These are the words we say:  
Tee dum, tee dee,  
A teedle deelde deeay  
Oh, a teedle ee dum  
A teedle ee do tee day  
Oh, a teedle ee dum  
A teedle ee do tee day.....  
  
Jack Kelly turned around and shouted "SHUT UP!!!" Sorry but that was getting annoying...

Racetrack laughed. Since he started it to get on Jack's nerves and Kid-Blink, Mush,Skittery and soon the rest of the newsies had join in...

""""":::::::::::All right..wasnt that interesting..sorry I was watching Peter Pan while ago..and they were singin that..lol...rr...


	23. I Just Can't Wait 2 Be A Leada

::::::::Ok..This is Spot singin tto Ace..The Song is I Just cant wait 2 be king from "The lion king" rr...

I Just Cant Wait to be a Leader!

Ace sighed, and said. "Spot..your not ready to be a leader

Spot "yes i am..I have what it takes...

Ace "Oh, really?

Spot "mhmmmm...

(Spot) I'm gonna be a mighty leader  
So scabbas beware!  
(Ace)Well I've never seen a leader of newsies  
With quite so little hair  
(Spot) I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no leada was eva  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm gonna one hell of a sella  
(Ace) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
(Spot) Oh, I just can't wait to be a leada!  
(Spot) No one saying do this  
(Jack) No one saying be there  
[Spot] No one saying stop that  
[Jack] No one saying see here  
[Ace] Now see here!  
[Spot] Free to run around all day  
Free to do it all my way  
[Ace] I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
[Spot] Leada's don't need advice  
From little newsies for a start  
[Ace] If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Brooklyn  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing  
[Spot] Oh, I just can't wait to be a leada  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm   
Standing in the spotlight  
[Newsies] Let every newsie go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the town and on the metea(meter)  
He's gonna bring some food, so we can eata  
[Spot] Oh, I just can't wait to be a leada!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be leada!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be leada!


	24. I Won't Say Im In Love

::::::::::This song I wont say (Im in love) is from Hercules...so rr....

I won't say (Im in love)

(Jack Kelly)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No woman is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
(Newsies)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
she's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Dude, we can see right through you  
boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
(Jack Kelly)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no   
(Newsies)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
(Jack Kelly)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
(Newsies)  
You keep on denying   
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Dude, we're not buying   
Son, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
(Jack Kelly)  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Newsies)  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
(Jack Kelly)  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Newsies)  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
(Jack Kelly)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Newsies)  
Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love   
(Jack Kelly)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love


End file.
